


Wonderland Zone- xue yang route

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: xue yang route
Relationships: xue yang/ reader
Kudos: 6





	Wonderland Zone- xue yang route

**Author's Note:**

> part 4

Xue yang wore his red cloak and once you came closer, he withdrew his hand. 

"Welcome."   
His red eyes matches the red outfit, his black gloves were the only thing to stand out from the red except his black hair. 

'Thank you'   
You felt kind of strange to say such a thing to xue yang.. but maybe he isn't all bad.. you hope so anyway. 

"You're welcome."   
Xue yang moves closer, his lips almost touching yours, as he pulled a sword out of his pocket. 

"You should eat this."   
Orderly like... but eat?? you tilt your head confused, until you get shown the inside is chocolate. ( idea pandora hearts ) 

You wait a minute before going over and taking a bite.. before your size is lowered and you end up as a cat. Xue yang picks you up and begins walking to his castle.


End file.
